That Crazy Thing Called Love
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: A forbidden tale of rebellion and love involving two characters that are rarely heard from; Oliver Wood and Katie Bell
1. Quidditch Default Chapter

The Crazy Thing Called Love  
  
Summary: What if there was a rule at Hogwarts against student relationships? Not friends, but having a boyfriend or girlfriend. What if the rule was never broken? What if it was? By two very daring people.  
  
  
  
Chapter One- Quidditch (Default Chapter)  
  
The bolder whipped left and right, missing those on brooms by hardly inches. The crowds were getting restless, the players were no better. Hufflepuff was leading Gryffindor one hundred and twenty to sixty. It was the Quidditch Cup, the final match. Gryffindor needed the snitch to win.  
  
Only one person could so that, Harry Potter. He had never failed them before, he want going to do so now.  
  
" Harry Potter caught the snitch, Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Lee Jordan's booming announcement.  
  
Those dressed in gold and red screamed and roared below. The seven players nearly fell off their brooms, but fought to contain their excitement until safely on the ground. Once they were, they were nearly trampled to death by their fellow peers in a rage of cheering and congratulating. Fred, George, Harry, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were lifted off the ground once again. This time onto shoulders of whom they couldn't even see.  
  
Like any other occasion that involved the Gryffindor house in positive ways, there was a loud celebration in their common room, just to make sure that the other houses heard them and that Professor McGonagoll had a sleepless night. Though they would as well, the thought of falling asleep in their lessons the next day was breezed from their minds.  
  
Sixteen-year-old Katie Bell sat in front of the large windows in the tower overlooking the night sky through the stained glass. Her chin rested in her hand, perched on her knee. Still in her Quidditch robes, she watched the festivities before her in celebrating something she had a contribution to. But she didn't care, it didn't matter at the moment.  
  
Oliver, still the captain of the champion team, noticed her by herself. He made way through the crowd over to where she was sitting.  
  
" You alright?" he smiled.  
  
Katie nodded, managing a weak smile, tucking a few strands of his short brown hair behind her ear, " I'm fine".  
  
" Congratulations".  
  
" You too" she replied.  
  
Oliver leaned forward for a friendly hug in which Katie kept one arm tucked behind her back. He slipped the folded piece of parchment into her palm, then backed away.  
  
After Professor McGonagoll seventh time of entering the common room with the look of frustration and exhaustion, everyone began to quiet themselves down and headed up the two spiral staircases to bed.  
  
Katie closed the curtain around her four-post bed, lighting a dim candle over her blankets. The parchment was already unfolded and she was eager to read what had been written.  
  
  
  
Kat,  
  
Meet me by the lake after everyone in your dorm room goes to sleep, if they ever do. 


	2. The Not So Muggle Love Story

That Crazy Thing Called Love  
  
Authors Note- Sorry it's been so long, but it's been under a year! Thank you Duckie for bugging the hell out of me until I did this (just kidding). I don't know why Hogwarts would ban relationships, they just did. Maybe I'll add in a reason or something. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two- A Not-So-Muggle-Love-Story (how corny can I get?)  
  
Katie laid wide awake in her four post bed. The only light was tinted blue, moonlight gazing through the window. As she laid there, she wondered what made it so blue. Her distracted thoughts were discontinued when she heard Alicia's deep breathing from the bed next to her, everyone was asleep. She pulled her robe over her nightgown and crept out of the room.  
  
The fire was still roaring in the common room, but it was entirely deserted, no one was there. She called out his name, no answer. It was only then she saw a small piece of paper laying under a single rose.  
  
' If you're reading this, you're looking in the wrong spot'  
  
It was turning into a scavenger hunt, one that was beginning to annoy Katie, but in other ways intrigued her. The smell of that rose and the thought of seeing Oliver in only moments is what made her daring enough to sneak out of the castle.  
  
The cool nights air nipped at her skin through the thin robe. Icy dew covered the grass and bit at her bare feet. And yet, she slowly traveled across the large lawn, just in case she were to accidentally miss him.  
  
Katie reached the edge of the enormous late, her toes curled in the water and her arms wrapped around herself. She sighed, able to see her warm breath float across the air.  
  
" Miss Bell".  
  
She turned on heel, the voice not scaring her, " Mister Wood" she grinned uncontrollably.  
  
He too was in his robe, and arm hidden behind his back, " I didn't think you would come" he revealed another identical rose to her, " thought you'd like another one".  
  
Her smile grew wider as she accepted his offering, " you know fast we would be expelled if we were to be caught? Aside from Quidditch, we're not even allowed to talk to each other".  
  
Oliver smirked, " what they don't know can't hurt us".  
  
She raised herself on tiptoe, leaning towards him. Just as their lips almost brushed against each other, he backed away. " What?" she whispered.  
  
He turned on an angel, " I-I'm reading this book".  
  
Katie shrugged, " alright. You know, Hermione Granger isn't the only one who reads around here".  
  
" It's an old Muggle story called Romeo and Juliet, actually it's a love story. Took me two weeks, but I finally understand what that Shakespeare guy is saying. These two teenagers fall in love right when they first see each other, but because of the world they live in, they can't be together. So they do everything in secret, everything".  
  
She sighed, " what are you trying to say?".  
  
He faced her, " we're kind of like them".  
  
" I don't know Oliver" she once again huddled her arms around herself, " Hogwarts is all I have, I'm an orphan without it".  
  
Oliver weakly nodded, " you can't be alone".  
  
Katie threw her arms down at her sides in rage, " why Oliver? Why can't you just ever tell me what's on your mind, or anything you're thinking!" she found herself screaming, which increased her chances for them getting caught.  
  
He remained completely still, " because I'm afraid" he gently said.  
  
Tears dwelled in her eyes, " what are you so afraid of?".  
  
" To do this" and in one swift movement, he kissed her.  
  
Another Authors Note- Short and sweet, just until Duckie can keep helping out. 


	3. Pure Torture

That Crazy Thing Called Love  
  
Authors Note- Well here's the next chapter. Just for the record, Oliver and Katie are not dating. They follow the Hogwarts law about relationships, they're just confused on whether to be rebellious.  
  
Chapter Three- Pure Torture  
  
Katie slept through morning classes. Though acting, she was very aware of Angelina attempting to violently wake her. Some point during the morning, she convinced herself that laying there and never facing her own life again would solve everything by itself.  
  
After lunch, Alicia entered the dormitory and dragged her to the floor by the wrists.  
  
" Go away" Katie grumbled, trying to find a comfortable position against the stone.  
  
Alicia groaned, " come on, we've got Transfiguration. And then a match! So get your arse dressed, now!".  
  
It was when Katie waved her hand mid air that Alicia lost all patience and began dragging her across the floor, by her hair. " Ouch, ouch, ouch! Okay, okay, I'm coming!".  
  
In a matter of two or three minutes, she stumbled out of the common room and ran the distance to the Transfiguration classroom complete with puffy eyes and an inside out robe.  
  
She sat next to Alicia, and coincidentally parallel from Oliver. After all, he was the reason why she stayed a bed for half the day- but he didn't know it.  
  
Sometime during the class, Alicia scribbled ' Wood keeps eyeing you' on a parchment sheet. Even though her stomach was doing flip flops, she wrote ' yeah, well, Weasley can't keep his eyes off you' in return. She could have sworn she heard Alicia gasp upon reading.  
  
The bell rang to end class, and Katie barely felt her own legs carrying her into the corridor. Among the crowd filing out the door, she gently grasped Oliver's wrist, and action that he can only noticed. It was indication that she wasn't to speak with him.  
  
While their fellow students all went to the left, those two moved to the right, and stayed yards apart until completely alone.  
  
Katie leaned on the concrete banister overlooking the large courtyard, where students were scattered. " I'm sorry Oliver" her voice cracked from not being used since yelling at Alicia. " I shouldn't have led you on like that. It wasn't fair to you".  
  
He joined her, " it's not fair to you either'.  
  
" I don't share sympathy" she paused, " I kissed you".  
  
There was another pause, " if not you, I would have kissed you seconds later".  
  
It was when she felt his fingertips brush against her sensitive skin, she turned away from the view, " we can't keep this-charade going. We've been lingering like this for a year and nothing more than silly jokes and gestures have come from it. It's nothing more or less than pure torture, and that's what the consequences will be if we're ever caught".  
  
" It depends what kind of torture you mean Kat" the way he said that name. When Oliver placed his hand along her cheek, her breath hitched and her eyes closed, "it's torture with or without you, they're just a bit different".  
  
Katie used all her remaining will power to step away from his hand. " I'm sorry" she lightly said, " but the Capitan hates it when we're late" and with that, she walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The match was against Slytherin, just their luck. Out of all team members, Katie was obviously the one not paying attention, not even close. The bludger whipped by her dozens of times, as did her teammates. Malfoy was using his usual comments, a few harsh ones directed towards her. And while she didn't notice at the time, Oliver was ready to send him through the goal post.  
  
Soon enough, the match got out of hand and was turning into a collection of screaming arguments, one in which no professor was at the proper elevation to control, just when Gryffindor was in the lead. Harry and Malfoy were arguing, no better than Oliver and Marcus. Angelina had her own doing with a Slytherin beater, and the Weasley twins had their war going among themselves. Alicia and Katie stayed mounted on their brooms, watching from the sidelines.  
  
" Casablan Encentardo!" Malfoy yelled without any warning or expectation, his wand clutched tightly in his fist.  
  
Harry had ducked from the spell aimed for him, and instead it came in contact with the girl behind him.  
  
" Katie!" Oliver screamed. He had looked away from Marcus, now completely ignoring him, at the precise second she slipped from her broom and went hurtling towards the ground.  
  
Oliver grasped his broom handle and began a nose five to the ground. He landed under her seconds before she would have crashed to the ground, and caught her in his arms. The sudden extra weight caused him to flip over and land three inches to the ground. The remainder of the team members were landing on the field, several students and teachers from the stands.  
  
Oliver gently laid her unconscious body in the sand, " Katie, Katie, come on, can you hear me?".  
  
There was no response, by the time McGonagall reached them. " She's been hit with a fatal charm" she announced after seeing the victims pale face, " Wood, you have younger legs, can you get her to the hospital wing?".  
  
He frantically nodded, gently lifting her limp body into his arms. Not wanting to risk anything worse by running, he slowly sped to the castle. 


End file.
